disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hammerface
Hammerface, A.K.A. Experiment 033, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to hammer nails around Jumba's house. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is as an employee to the construction crew for his nail-driving skills with the local charities to help make houses. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 033 was the 33rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to drive nails around Jumba's house, but he will sometimes hammer live victims as well. 033 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 033's pod eventually made its way to a junk shop, where it, along with 609, 617 and 544, was stolen by Gantu, activated, and named Hammerface in "Dupe". Back at Gantu's ship, Gantu trained and conditioned Plasmoid, Heat, Thresher and Hammerface by using Experiment 625 for target practice, much to his indignity. The four henchmen experiments were then led by Gantu in an attack on the Pelekais' house, where their boss ordered them to defeat and capture Stitch and his replicas after seeing that he had been split into four. Hammerface engaged one of the clones in a duel. The clone rolled into a ball and slammed into Hammerface, knocking the latter into the wall, which he then clung to. He then jumped onto the floor and ended the fight by slamming his head on the opposite end of the floorboard the clone was on, catapulting him into Gantu's awaiting containment orb. After capturing Stitch and his duplicates, the five returned to Gantu's ship for a victory feast by courtesy of Reuben, but were interrupted by Lilo, Pleakley and Dupe. After being tricked by Lilo, Gantu used Dupe to clone Hammerface into a hundred replicas. However, as Hammerface's power was divided between them, they all became complete weaklings, and thus were easily defeated. It is presumed that Hämsterviel was somehow able to re-merge the weakling Hammerfaces into one. In "The Asteroid", Hammerface was one of the six experiments whom Stitch convinced to come with him and Lilo to save Earth from an approaching asteroid. During the journey, Sparky pulled a prank on Hammerface by shocking him, angering the latter. Later, the hammer-headed experiment started hitting Kixx on the head, only to be ordered otherwise by Pleakley (who mistakenly called him "Hammerhead" instead of "Hammerface"). In "Remmy", Hammerface was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Hammerface reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. The Origin of Stitch Hammerface was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 525 instead of 033. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Hammerface, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Hammerface participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Hammerface made an appearance in Season 2 of the Stitch! anime along with Spike, Woody, Link, and Babyfier. Gallery Trivia *Hammerface is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Yaarp, Elastico, Thresher, Heat, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Hammerface is Experiment 033. However, in ''Stitch! The Movie, he is called 124, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *In "The Asteroid", Pleakley referred to Hammerface as "Hammerhead". Presumably because his head is indeed shaped like a hammer. **Additionally, Hammerface was seen already activated in this episode, but because "The Asteroid" was out of chronological order, he wasn't officially activated until the episode "Dupe" aired. *Hammerface's pod color is white. *Hammerface is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 033 Primary function: Nail driving". *In the anime episode "Link-age", Reuben states that Hammerface's favorite type of sandwich is ham on flatbread. **Additionally, his number is mistaken for 032. He takes Fibber's number in this episode. Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Monsters